Partie de Bowling
by Darness K. M
Summary: Après les récents événements, Jackson est revenu en ville, il décide alors de reprendre sa revanche sur Scott mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu. [ Lemon / OS ]


**Cadeau d'anniversaire à moi-même xD**

 **Commence après la 6B en quelques sortes à part que j'ai changé quelques petits détails :p**

* * *

Partie de Bowling

Tout avait commencé avec le retour de Jackson à Beacon Hills, créant des émules. On ne cachera pas qu'il a aidé la meute à se débarrasser des choses malveillantes de la ville, il faisait un bien piètre alpha avec à son actif un seul bêta : Ethan. Ce serait une trop longue histoire, et si le fait qu'il soit devenu un alpha était surprenant, quoique pas tant que ça puisqu'il a toujours été d'une nature de meneur, le fait qu'il soit à présent ouvertement bisexuel, l'était d'autant plus.

À présent que tout cela était derrière eux, Jackson avait un petit compte à régler avec Scott, qu'il comptait bien régler maintenant ou jamais. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent à jouer au Bowling, simplement l'un contre l'autre, sans copine, vu qu'ils étaient célibataire tous les deux à présent.

Scott commença la partie, enchaînant deux coups parfaitement nulle, la boule atterrissant dans la gouttière. Un petit grognement sortit de la gorge de Jackson, visiblement peu satisfait de la performance de son « ami ». Il faut dire qu'il s'attendait à de la véritable concurrence, pas à ça... Ce fut à son tour, il lança sa boule avec facilité et fit un strike, avant de lancer un regard à Scott, l'air de dire « Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'on joue ! ». Le brun soupira, il avait l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas Allison pour l'encourager. Alors qu'il prenait sa boule, le blond intervint.

« McCall, tu m'as habitué à mieux, cette fois on est à égalité des chances alors joue correctement ! »

« C'est ce que je fais... »

« Oh vraiment ? Je voudrais bien savoir ce que Allison t'avait dis pour te motiver ! »

« Elle m'avait dis de penser à elle... nue. » Un petit silence gêné passa.

« Parfait, alors penser à quelqu'un que tu trouves sexy, nu. » Conclut simplement Whittemore. Scott le regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de lancer, comme au tac-au-tac.

« Même si c'est toi ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Jackson, l'air de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Non... non, rien... » Balbutia le véritable alpha, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans plus tergiversé, il se tourna vers la piste, concentré sur un seul point fixe : le corps nu de Jackson. Il lança la boule et fit un strike.

Pour le reste de la partie, Jackson se sentait étrange. Il avait toujours su qu'il plaisait aux gens, il en jouait, il adorait ça même. Mais imaginer que Scott avait des vues sur lui était tellement invraisemblable. Surtout que contrairement à lui, il n'était même pas bi ! Ou en tout cas, pas ouvertement, il l'avait toujours connu avec des filles... surtout une en particulier. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il était bien plus préoccupé qu'il ne le voudrait. Déconcerté, un peu gêné, sentant son regard sur lui comme s'il était en train de le déshabiller... il était déstabilisé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et si Scott continuait ses tirs parfaits, pour sa part plus ça allait et moins il tirait bien, ce qui fit qu'à la fin, ce fut lui qui perdit.

Scott sourit devant l'air contrit du blondinet et lui tendit la main de façon amicale.

« Allez fais pas cette tête, la prochaine fois je te laisserai gagner, d'accord ? » Jackson plissa le regard à la façon d'un lézard.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'oses me dire ça ! T'as triché, t'as pensé à moi nu pour te concentrer ! »

« Eh, t'as pas dis que j'avais pas le droit ! Surtout que c'est toi qui m'a dis que je devais imaginer quelqu'un que je trouvais sexy, nu ! »

« J'ai jamais pensé que ce serait moi ! Depuis quand t'aimes les hommes ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« J'aime pas les hommes, seulement toi. » Répondit-il en toute simplicité. Ça eut le dont de couper net Jackson dans son élan.

« Quoi ? » Scott soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Rien, fais comme si j'avais rien dis, c'est mieux... » Pourtant le blond continua de le fixer avec de grands yeux.

« Non, non je peux pas faire ça, tu viens d'avouer que... tu m'aimes ?! » Le latino se crispa, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de laisser filtrer ça...

« Ok, c'est vrai, et depuis des années, avant même que je sorte avec Allison, maintenant est-ce qu'on peut clore cette discussion que j'aille m'enterrer six pieds sous terre ? » Sans attendre la réponse du Whittemore, il lui tourna le dos pour aller rendre ses chaussures, essayant de chasser la gêne qui s'était soudainement emparé de lui.

Jackson de son côté était resté cois sur le coup. De sa vie il n'avait jamais imaginé que Scott puisse aimer un homme, encore moins lui. C'était dire à quel point il le connaissait mal. Surtout, il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça, et comment c'était possible que Scott l'aime vu la façon dont il s'était conduit avec lui.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait réellement, il s'élança pour rattraper le true alpha qui ne l'avait pas attendu et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion assez confuse. Bien sûr, pris au dépouruvu, le latino le repoussa avec fermeté et lui mit une baffe dont les mémoires se rappeleraient.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire Jackson, mais pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu. Si je me suis gardé de te le dire toutes ces années c'est parce que je me doutais que tu t'en servirais contre moi d'une façon ou d'un autre... je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Jackson ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal dans l'histoire, la façon dont Scott le considérait ou bien la douleur déjà présente dans son regard. Il le regardait partir à présent, sans savoir quoi dire ni comment réagir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta le bowling à son tour, tourmenté par ce qui venait de se passer et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Scott lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Jackson l'avait embrassé il ne savait même pas pourquoi et son ancien camarade l'avait repoussé sous prétexte qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il ferait de ses sentiments, peur d'être blessé. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le voyait de façon aussi négative. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il avait une douleur dans la poitrine qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Il partit dans sa voiture et prit la route de chez lui, essayant de chasser cette histoire de ses pensées. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ressasser. Bon, en fait, si. Ça lui ressemblait même totalement, c'est juste que personne ne le savait et c'était très bien ainsi. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressasser particulièrement sur les camarades de son âge, mis à part Lydia qui était sa petite amie à l'époque, il avait de l'affection pour elle. Pas suffisamment pour rester avec.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il arriva justement devant la maison de la rouquine. Il n'attendit pas plus pour descendre de sa magnifique voiture de sport pour venir toquer à la porte qui tarda un peu à s'ouvrir sur une Lydia habillé juste d'une nuisette des plus osé. Si Jackson n'était pas aussi chamboulé, il se serait bien attardé là-dessus.

« Jackson ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air plutôt ennuyée.

« Scott vient de m'avouer ses sentiments. » Lui dit-il sans détour. L'expression de Lydia refléta d'abord sa surprise puis ensuite de nouveau son ennui.

« D'accord, et alors ? » Jackson resta d'abord perplexe face à cette réponse qui n'en était pas une puis répondit, surpris lui-même par ses propres mots.

« ça m'a troublé. Je crois que j'ai aussi des sentiments pour lui mais il ne veut pas m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, il pense que je ne fais que jouer... je me sens un peu perdu. » L'expression de Lydia ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Ta fixation pour Scott a toujours été presque flippante... je suis contente que tu te rendes compte de la raison. » L'ancien Kanima la fixa, la perplexité dans le regard.

« Attends... t'insinues que je craque pour lui depuis ces années là déjà ? » Lydia se recoiffa dans le plus grand calme.

« Exactement, et que tu ne l'ais toujours pas compris montre à quel point tu peux être étroit d'esprit ! » Whittemore faillit s'étouffer face à la surprise de l'accusation.

« Moi ? Étroit d'esprit ? » La rouquine fit une petite moue contrariée.

« Oui, tu voulais tellement te voiler la face que jamais il ne t'ait venu à l'esprit que ce que tu ressentais pour lui était autre chose que de la haine voir de la rivalité. Tu t'es mis des oeilléres et voilà où tu en es, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à te dévoiler enfin. C'est ça où il ne te prendra jamais au sérieux et tu continueras de pédaler dans la semoule, sur ce bonne soirée. »

La jeune fille lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus attendre, le laissant bouche bée sur son palier. C'est tout ce qu'il avait droit comme explication ? Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Enfin, peut-être un peu. De son côté, Lydia retourna dans les bras de sa chérie alias Malia Hale ni plus ni moins et sa hardiesse à faire l'amour expliquait son envie de retourner dans sa maison le plus vite possible.

Jackson resta planté là encore quelques instants mais comprenant que son ex ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, revint finalement à sa voiture et démarra. Il arriva finalement chez lui et fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, si ? Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, mais parler pourrait y contribuer aussi vu sa facilité à parler avec dédain. Pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas que les choses se dégradent c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir, il avait déjà trop attendu, Scott ne l'attendrait pas davantage, il en était certain. Il lui avait tout avoué ce soir et s'il ne lui disait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient, il penserait qu'il n'a vraiment aucune chance et cette fois tournerait la page. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il arriva devant chez Scott et reprit une inspiration, il était tard, ça faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient quitté et il essayait de se persuader qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Il savait qu'il était là, pourtant aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il se hissa facilement jusqu'à sa fenêtre et toqua. Il vit un Scott en boxer arriver et froncer les sourcils en le voyant, il eut l'air d'hésiter en lui ouvrant la fenétre.

« Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » Le blond entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'y être invité.

« écoute, Scott, j'ai été surpris par ta déclaration, mais moins que par mes propres sentiments, je viens d'aller voir Lydia pour essayer d'y voir plus clair et apparemment je t'aime depuis longtemps moi aussi. » Il avait dis tout ça d'une traite, tout son courage en main pour qu'une fois dans sa vie il soit honnête. Scott le regarda, incrédule.

« Si c'est un blague... » Commença-t-il mais le blond le coupa net.

« Ce n'est pas une blague ! J'ai toujours été obnubilé par toi, c'est dingue que je m'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt mais je voulais certainement pas tomber amoureux d'un mec qui avait tout l'air d'être hétéro ! Je... je... Oh et puis zut. »

Laissant son monologue de côté, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, essayant de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça avait commencé. Sa main se posa dans son dos, l'autre sur sa joue, approfondissant le baiser en attendant que le latino le lui rende. Mais rien ne vint. Il détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, rencontrant le regard perplexe du véritable alpha et il sentit de nouveau cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'amour pouvait être aussi douloureux.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Scott l'attrape à son tour contre lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Jackson pouvait sentir toute son envie de lui et surtout à quel point il s'était retenu tout ce temps de lui faire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient deux beaux abrutis, enfin surtout lui. C'est normal que Scott ne se soit pas ouvert à lui vu tout ce qu'il lui avait fais endurer.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, le latino lui grimpant dessus avec une envie évidente, son membre bandant déjà contre son ventre, le faisant frisonner et l'excitant davantage. Il avait beau être bi, il ne l'avait jamais fais avec un mec, il regarda alors Scott dans les yeux.

« Attends, Scott... » L'autre se mit à grogner.

« Si c'est pour me dire que tu as changé d'avis, c'est trop tard ! » Jackson agrippa doucement son bras.

« Non, c'est juste... c'est ma première fois avec un homme et je ne sais pas si tu préfères... le dessus ou le dessous ? » McCall s'arrêta, le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de se mettre à rougir.

« Euh, je... c'est ma première fois aussi en fait... » Jackson comprit à son regard qu'il était en train d'hésiter, qu'il se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

« Tu as une envie particulière ? Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Absolument tout. » Pourtant, le latino avait toujours l'air de douter. Il l'approcha, sa main sur sa joue et lui donna un tendre baiser qui l'incita à parler.

« Ok, tu me donnes carte blanche alors ? »

« Eh bien du moment que tu sais t'y prendre et que tu ne me fais pas mal... oui. » L'ancien Kanima était un peu méfiant tout de même, qu'est-ce que Scott pouvait bien avoir envie de lui faire ?

« Très bien. » Scott le déshabilla facilement avant de continuer. « Tourne-toi maintenant. »

Jackson fronça un peu les sourcils mais obtempéra. C'est lorsqu'il sentit la fine langue s'insinuer entre ses fesses qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise absolument pas viril. Scott sourit doucement avant de reprendre de plus belle, léchant l'anneau de chair qu'il lui était offert, cet endroit intime que personne n'avait visité et qui lui était à présent strictement réservé. Il avait vécu cette scène plusieurs fois dans ses fantasmes mais évidemment, rien ne valait la réalité.

Le blondinet poussa un petit grognement alors que la langue se frayait un chemin parmi ses chairs, le faisant frémir alors que sa queue tressautait avide de plus. Il bougea les hanches sans vraiment le vouloir, ses doigts s'agrippant aux draps alors qu'il poussait des soupirs de plus en plus bruyant, se sentant perdre pied face à l'excitation plus qu'évidente. Il voulut s'accorder ce que son membre réclamait mais Scott repoussa sa main, ne voulant apparemment pas qu'il finisse déjà.

« Scott... »

Soupira-t-il dans une plainte, presque une supplique. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ce qu'il faisait ou l'expression qu'il avait, il pouvait seulement sentir cette langue chaude le pénétrer et le lécher de l'intérieur. C'était une expérience tout à fais inédite et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Scott aimerait ce genre de chose. En même temps, il y avait encore vingt quatre heure, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Scott au pieu avec un homme non plus.

« Scott... je... » Haleta-t-il, se sentant arriver au bout.

La langue fut alors remplacé par le pouce du jeune homme, déjà un peu plus imposant, qu'il bougea à l'intérieur, ne faisant que l'exiter davantage.

« Oui, vas-y, jouis pour moi... »

Et alors que Scott continuait son petit manége, il mordit dans la fesse offerte de Jackson, le faisant alors venir en plusieurs jets chaud sur les draps.

Le véritable alpha retira son pouce et laissa Jackson s'écrouler sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers lui, comme inquiet.

« Tu n'as pas... » il se coupa dans sa phrase en remarquant les tâches sur le boxer de McCall qui répondit.

« Tu es vraiment jouissif, Jackson. » Puis il captura ses lévres alors que le blondinet souriait, rougissant tout de même se sentant gêné même s'il ignorait pourquoi.

Il l'attira contre lui et approfondit le baiser, ça ne faisait que commencer mais une chose était sûre, cette fois il ne le laisserait pas partir.


End file.
